


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 18

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 18

18.

撒加回到房间，发现加隆占据了三分之一张床，已经进入了半睡半醒的昏沉状态，而另外空着的三分之二……又湿又潮且散发着强烈的不可言说的味道。  
局长先生给自己倒了一杯水，叹着气在沙发上坐下。  
“……唔，你回来了。”床上的加隆迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“感觉你去了一个世纪那么久。”  
“我记得刚才好像有人说要等我‘回来继续’的。”撒加半认真地说道。  
“……是有这么回事，”加隆闭上眼睛拍了拍自己身边，“上来啊。”  
“床太窄了，睡不下我们两个人。何况只有三分之一能用。”撒加放下杯子，“我先去洗个澡。”  
加隆闭着眼睛，似笑非笑的样子，看起来像是正在说梦话：“很久都没有近距离亲手干掉别人了吧，局长哥哥……是不是……感觉很糟？”  
“还好。”撒加脱掉长裤和衬衫，那发皱的布料上溅着几个可疑的暗色斑点，血腥味和先前高潮时的精液气味混合在一起，简直让他浑身难受，恨不得立刻去浴缸里泡足两个钟头，最好再加上茶树精油和安神蜡烛。  
“尸体处理好没有？”加隆翻了个身，面朝着墙壁，咕咕哝哝地说，“要不要我帮忙？”  
“你继续睡吧。”撒加走进卫生间，打开水龙头，“都搞定了。”  
“喔！你可真棒！”加隆敷衍地称赞着，“米罗小子有没有被这样的你给吓尿了？哈哈哈……”他只调侃了几句声音就低下去，听起来已经再次进入了迷蒙的梦乡。

撒加迈进浴缸。花洒中流出的热水迅速地漫过了他的脚背。他拿起花洒简单冲淋了身体，然后放掉那些脏水，关掉花洒，只开着热水龙头，慢慢地坐下来。水位升得很快。撒加半仰着头，脖颈靠在浴缸的边沿，感受到越来越清晰的浮力。虽然不足以托起他的身体，但会带来微妙的放松感。  
困倦和疲惫像水生植物般滋长出来，悄无声息地沿着他受伤的肩膀攀爬蔓延，笼罩住他的全身。撒加抬起右手搭在额头，却没有闭上眼睛。他的思考片刻不停。这种行为几乎出自无意识，甚至有脱离他意志掌控的趋势。  
格外疲乏时尤其如此。  
但他无法停止思考。也从不愿意让它停止。  
行程已经过了大半，勉强算是有惊无险。然而，在加隆完成最后的出庭作证之前，或者应该说，在把加隆安全送回国际刑警总部监狱之前，他仍然需要时刻提高警惕。至于刚才的行为……与其说是难得的放松，倒不如说是一种可以规避的放纵。或许面对加隆的时候，他从来没法跟血液里流淌的欲望相抗衡。不，并非如此。或许他只是自觉自愿地暂时放下了戒备。这样的放纵显然不够明智。沉在海底的那具不知名的尸体能够充分证明这一点……但往积极的一面想，他身上带着的东西也永远不可能再被找到了。当然，前提是里面的内容没有上传也没有备份。这么说起来，码头上的所有人是不是都带着那样的东西？加隆在检查尸体的时候难道没有发现吗？或者……他只是选择了“不对自己说”而已？……  
各种想法接连不断地出现在头脑中，而他必须努力调动起所有理智将它们一一分类、规整和排列。撒加再一次站在那座往来过无数次的图书馆里，他的周围环绕着高耸入云的木制书架，无数黑色和白色的书从正中间打开，如同飞鸟般盘旋在他身边，扇动的书页掀起莫测的气流和漩涡。他必须捕捉它们，合拢它们的翅膀，再将它们送到书架上最适合的位置。  
撒加关掉热水龙头，放任自己浸没在纷繁复杂的念头之中，直到水温开始微微变冷。他扶着浴缸边缘站起来，用浴巾擦干身体，忽然意识到自己已经20个小时没吃过任何东西——在米罗的诊所，莎尔娜曾经给他端来与加隆一样的晚餐，但他没有任何胃口。即使是后来那杯咖啡，他也只来得及喝下一小半。  
然而他现在仍然完全不觉得饿。不过，内心深处倒是因为想到加隆当时的好食欲，再度兴起了非常微妙的嫉妒心理。  
撒加披着浴袍走出卫生间。在舱室昏暗的灯光中，加隆面朝墙壁沉沉地睡着，呼吸声均匀起伏。撒加在床边站了片刻，然后用右手撑住床头，尽可能地向前探身，伸出左手，轻轻地摸了摸弟弟的后脑勺。加隆的短发茬争先恐后地扑进他的掌心，微微地扎着他的手。那种无与伦比的真实感让他安下心来。撒加直起腰，回到沙发旁边坐下，单手支着额角，合眼小憩。

###

缪·巴比隆刚刚挂断电话，就听见外面有人敲门，并不是太用力，甚至听起来很有耐心。他怔了怔，接着将手机扔进了贴墙摆放的鱼缸里。巴比隆有些慌张地跑到洗手间，推开窄窗，矮身钻出窗外，整个身体贴在外墙上。他用指尖扒住外墙立面上略微突出的部分，屏住呼吸一点点地往前挪，一直挪到距离窗户最近的室外防火梯上。双脚踏上铁制的阶梯时，他稍微松了口气，将外套的兜帽罩在头上，准备继续往下走。就在那时，他听见了向上的脚步声，接着是个男人低沉的声音，略带几分戏谑地问：  
“你也在看星星吗？”  
随着子弹上膛的声音，男人一步步向他逼近过来，  
“我是巨蟹座，”没拿枪的手随意地指了指天上，“喏，就是有‘鬼星团’的那个，据说古时候的中国人管那些白乎乎一片的玩意儿叫‘积尸气’。”枪口差不多直抵到巴比隆的额头才终于停下，男人掀开他的兜帽，咧开嘴笑道：“你呢，巴比隆探员，你是什么星座的？”  
巴比隆吸了一口凉气：“……康塞尔探员……”他举高双手，“你这是干什么？”  
“不干什么。”迪斯马斯克还在笑，蓝灰色的眼睛里的神情却如同冷钢的刀锋，手里平端的枪口也纹丝不动。  
“我们隶属不同部门，服从不同的直属上级。我要去哪里是我的自由。”巴比隆用眼角余光扫视周围，思考着硬碰硬的情况下成功脱身的可能性，“你凭什么在这里用枪指着我？”  
“……大概，凭这个？”另一个声音响起，来自他的身后。  
一件东西划出抛物线，准确地落到迪斯马斯克空着的手里，就好像这个抛接动作他们两人已经演练了无数次。  
“你真是不小心啊，巴比隆探员。”那个音乐般动听的声音在他身后说道，同时，另一支枪抵在他的后腰，“怎么把手机掉进鱼缸里了呢？幸好我发现得早，及时帮你捞上来了。”  
迪斯马斯克笑出声来：“你可真细心。”他将收入证物袋的手机放进口袋，手里的枪口上下点了点：“走吧，巴比隆探员，我们回局里去谈。”  
“没错。”身后那把枪略加用力地推了他一下，“而且恐怕要谈上很久。”

###

撒加只迷迷糊糊地浅眠了大约半小时就惊醒过来。强烈的心悸感让他忍不住再次来到床边，站在那里静静地聆听加隆的呼吸，直到确定对方依然睡得很沉。他脱掉浴袍，不太情愿地换回那身又脏又皱的衬衫和长裤，披着外套来到甲板上。  
轮渡行驶在茫茫的大海上，四下里阒寂无声，没有任何光亮，只有头顶的黑色天穹，以及点缀其上的无数星星。  
渡船仿佛在虚无中行驶，不断地推开海水沉默向前。撒加走到栏杆旁边向下望去，大海也和天空一样，黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不清楚。波浪的声音从脚底很远处传来，隐约可闻。他忽然觉得有点想抽烟。算起来，这已经是他在12小时之内第二次产生抽烟的需求。并不是个好兆头。至少说明他的身体和精神都比表面看起来要紧绷得多，以致于必须借助外物——无论是烟酒还是性爱——来获取放松，尽管明知道那种松弛状态转瞬即逝。  
难道事态的进展还不够顺利吗？他们正在开往阿姆斯特丹的轮渡上，再过三个小时就能到达目的地。加隆虽然受了伤，但总体上算是安然无恙。就在不到一个小时以前，他还亲自解决了一个不大不小的麻烦。  
可是……这种许久不曾经历过的惴惴不安，这种像是要将五脏六腑搅乱成一团的焦虑和混乱……到底来自哪里？  
在这场棋局里，他是否真的算漏了什么？……那百密一疏的可能性是否会危及加隆的生命安全？那个始终隐藏在阴影里、真正危险的敌人……是否已经悄然抓到了他的把柄，只等着在终点冷冷地说出Checkmate？  
撒加深深蹙起眉头，手指无意地攥紧栏杆，冰冷潮湿的海风催动着雾气朝他袭来，让他左肩上的伤口隐隐作痛。

“……亲爱的局长先生，三更半夜的，你干嘛不睡觉，跑到这儿来吹冷风？”熟悉的声音在背后响起。撒加转回身，加隆正站在那里，身上裹着那件他刚才脱下的浴袍。  
“……我睡不着。”  
“你睡不着？”加隆眯起眼睛重复他的话，右手在浴袍口袋里翻了翻，变魔术似的掏出烟盒和火机。  
撒加有点惊讶地看着他：“哪儿来的？”  
“当然是从房间里拿的。”加隆笑道，“床边那个小桌子的抽屉里。”他打开烟盒，抽出一支烟，熟练地夹在指间点燃，放在唇间啜了一口。橙红色的火光在黑暗里陡然明亮。他伸出手，把烟递向撒加：  
“抽烟吧？但凡有点儿事就吃不下睡不着的局长先生。”  
“我可没有某人的福气。”撒加从加隆手里接过烟。他们的指尖短暂地相触又分开，一丝暖意在那个瞬间清楚地传递过来。他含着那支烟，品尝着其间留存的加隆的气息，不出所料地体会到片刻的安宁。  
撒加轻叹一声，伸手揉了揉加隆的头发，又轻轻拍拍他的脸：“你看，总有那么一些人，生来就不知道什么叫‘操心’。”  
加隆笑了笑：“你说得没错。我从小就是个没心没肺、胆大包天的家伙。”他走到撒加身边，和他一起看向栏杆外那一片黑暗的天空和大海，“这么多年来，还真是辛苦你了……哥哥。不过……”他忽然搭着撒加的肩膀，凑近对方的耳朵，“你敢说，你自己就没有乐在其中的时候吗？”  
“……我承认，哪怕你给我惹下天大的麻烦，我都甘之如饴。”撒加在栏杆上按灭了那支只抽到一半的烟，半侧过身揽住加隆，“只要你还是你。”  
“看吧，跟我想的一样。”加隆吻住兄长的嘴，轻快地描过那双薄唇的轮廓，然后向对方发出进一步的邀请。撒加托住他的后颈，舌尖熟稔地探入他齿间，舔舐过那柔软温热的舌面。他的异常主动让加隆惊讶地后退了半步，但撒加用力抓住他的浴袍腰带，将他的后腰抵在了栏杆上，牙齿巧妙地含住了他的舌尖，忽轻忽重地吮吻起来。那个吻如同周围的暗夜般静谧温柔，却也像脚下的海水般波澜起伏，仿佛一场无声却推心置腹的叮嘱。一吻结束的时候，加隆忍不住笑起来：  
“……亲爱的撒加，你突然变得这么坦率，我还真是有点儿不习惯啊！”

 

TBC


End file.
